Dyskusja użytkownika:1908Jacob
Co do tej tabeli, to skopiowałem ją z wikipedii. Wytarczy, że wejdziesz w edycję jakiegokolwiek spisu odcinków na wikipedii/na tej wikii, i skopiujesz kod do tabeli, a potem pozmieniasz ją według uznania. --Lockedo 16:49, gru 10, 2009 (UTC) Ja w sprawie loga. Zrobiłem sam po ściągnięciu odpowiedniej czcionki. Jak chcesz, to mogę ci zrobić takie logo do twojej fikcji, a ty mi tylko zasugeruj kolor. Pozdrawiam. AndyWorck 14:50, gru 13, 2009 (UTC) Proszę bardzo. Mam nadzieję, że się podobają;] AndyWorck 19:56, gru 13, 2009 (UTC) nie dawno jakiś anonim wziął i zrobił dwa odcinki więzienia tp nie znasz go może?? Ok,ale jeśli to ci nie przeskadza bo chciałem żeby DJ odpadł w swiątecznej aferze bo mam już przygotowany początek a teraz może Duncan z powodu sojuszu Evy i LeShawny co o tym myślisz? To nie ja to zrobiłem tylko AndyWorck Pan424 A może być tak że najpierw Duncan a potem DJ(II) co? bo wymyśliłem tak żeby DJ wygrał odcinek świateczny a w nagrode mógł spędzić z rodziną świeta ale nie wrócił by już do programu bo Więzienie TP jest do tyłu od nas o jakiś tydzień mogłoby być tak co? Napisz do mnie na GG, to pogadamy, bo na dyskusji to będzie strasznie długo trwało;P AndyWorck 15:16, gru 30, 2009 (UTC) jutro dokończe sylwestrową impreze i jakbyś mógł to zrób 25 odcinek ok Pan424 18:46, sty 16, 2010 (UTC) Spoko zrobie jutro,a potem zaczynamy ZOO. A i jeszcze coś do osób poszkodowanych mogłeś jeszcze dodać Harolda ale i tak dobrze wysżłoPan424 17:39, sty 18, 2010 (UTC) To zacznij jak najszybciej! :) 1908Jacob 20:57, sty 19, 2010 (UTC) - Jacob Wielki(Jacob) Możesz zrobić pierwszy odcinek ZOO PS.Próbowałem dodać zdjęcie ale się nie chciało dodaćPan424 16:00, sty 23, 2010 (UTC) CO MAJĄ DOSTAWAĆ UCZESTNICY W ZOO JAKO SYMBOL PRZRETRWANIA?Pan424 19:15, sty 23, 2010 (UTC) Masz jakiś pomysł na odcinek??Mr424 10:03, lut 9, 2010 (UTC) Jacob nie ma mnie na gg a widze że jesteś a na yt jest coś nowego Studio Islade lub inne? wejdź na ggBob XD 13:49, lut 15, 2010 (UTC) Jackob mógłbyś ocenić na mojej dyskusjiBajkę TP twoja opinia jest ważna 11874992Bob XD 14:02, lut 15, 2010 (UTC) dzięki bo w kochanej bibliotece jest jakaś zapora i nie można wchodzić na YT Mam nowe GG, proszę o przysyłanie mi swoich :)))1908Jacob 14:08, lut 20, 2010 (UTC) 11874992Jednak zostaje 14:16, lut 20, 2010 (UTC) Ej no! Niech Pan424 nie ma do mnie pretensji. Napisał mi, że nie ma czasu, więc dałem same wyniki. A ponieważ potem wrócił, to już mu nawet dałem napisać tę galę i co? On się zachowuje jak dzieciak;/ Ja naprawdę chcę, żeby na tej wikii wszystko dobrze działo:) A to spoko:) Hej, ale ja ci zrobiłem szablon, żebyś nie musiał za każdym razem wklejać tego dłuuuuugaśnego kodu;P Czas na rewnż. Twoje fikcje są super. Wysublimowany gust musi być twoją cechą wrodząną. Barwbe odcinki. Ciekawe zdarzenia na ceremoniach. Tytuły serii ZooTP i LunaparkTP tworzą świetny zespół z tytułami odcinków. Widać, że piszesz ile chcesz i ile wydaje Ci się za stosowne. Wracając do tytułów to ,, Balon'' , ,, Więzienne szach'' itp. aż zaczęcają do czytania i rozmyślania nad odcinkami. Intrygująca jest jedna życz -- Po co Ci nowi bohaterowie???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? Mam szczerą nadzieję, że zaprzyjaźnimy się na fikcji. Moja ocena 18/10 punktów ^^ -- MikTDI To będzie Sklep TP i The Shoping Time co ty o podróży jest milion :D qw21qwer No ale te konkurencje to mój pomysł i mojego bloga!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -- Obrażony MikTDI PS Ten mroczny plan jest nasz,a poza tym my i tak to zrobimi. Nie pisz KOMUŚ -- MikTDI Proszę nie kopiuj Kart Kredytowych i zakopujemy topór wojeny [ nie moge się doczakać nowego odcinka LTP ] -- MikTDI Paragon albo mop albo pieniądze albo ulotkę z zakupami. Mogę pomóc Ci posać tą fikcję -- MikTDI Nie daje 100% może jutro bo jestem chory i ledwo napisałem OgródTP. A jaki symbol?????????--MikTDI Ale w sklepie przydało by się więcej dziewczyn!!!!!!!!!-- 20:24, mar 12, 2010 (UTC)MikTDI A dałeś np. przyjaciółki Fretki?????/ -- MikTDI Dobranoc!!!!!!!!1--MikTDI Tak. Fajne nowe zdjęcie. Ja mam problem szukam nowych postaci do mojej serii ale nie wiem kogo. Załatwiłem sobie tylko Risu nikt nie chce więcej współpracować. :( -- ~ Jak chces to ci tą ankiete zrobieMrDJ424 16:02, mar 21, 2010 (UTC) Postaram sie PS.Sorry że wcześniej mnie nie było ale byłem na meczu Taak, właśnie wczoraj przeglądałam inne serie, żeby zobaczyć czy gdzieś przypadkiem już nie wygrała Izzy bądź Geoff i natrafiłam na Zoo. Heh, ale taki finał był niezamierzony, tak mi wyszło, po prostu. ^^" Dzięki. Twoje serie też są fajne, ale niektóre odcinki takie krótkie... już się człowiek poważnie wczuwa, a tu koniec, noo!:d Zastąp go nowym!:D No dobra, to był żart, nie jestem taka okropna...^^ Takie pytanie czytałeś pierwszy odcinek Makiety????????????????? Jeżeli tak to prosze napisz swojej spostrzeżenia w dyskusji tej fikcji Zrobie tylko wymyśle cośPan424 17:14, kwi 3, 2010 (UTC) Jasne. Postaram się jeszcze dzisiaj.:d Plik:Napaleni-zakupoholicy.pngNapaleni zakupoholicy Plik:Porywczy-konsumenci.pngPorywczy konsumenci Ok, nie ma za co.^^ Wiem ale Ona na szczęśie się nie gniewa Hey, możesz zagłosować u mnie w Szkole działem "Odcinki"? Do sklepu napisze dziś pierwszy odcinek To teraz twoja kolej na odcinek!!!!!!!!!!!!! No dobra! Dzięki za głos! I tak nikt na mnie nie zagłusuje ale dzięki! Czołówka podsumowań już jest. Nie to, że reklamuje ale jak chcesz to jest fanklub moich fikcji Ja już dałem rewanż i fajnie by było gdyby jeszcze kto na mnie zagłosował bo bym miał drugie miejsce Jeszcze raz dzięki za wsparcie! Potrzebuje tylko jednego głosu! Ja nie mieć GG i nie chceć zakładać. Dzięx Już zaczełem Ale o jakie??Pan424 15:57, maj 3, 2010 (UTC) Recenzja będzie na późną noc. ;) Chciałbyś wziąść udział w mojej serii Show Totalnej Porażki? Owen546 Nie musiałem dostać od niego pozwolenia bo jest 12 punkt regulaminu:Użytkownik, który z jakichś powodów zamierza opuścić wikię, musi wiedzieć, że ma 3 miesiące na powrót. Jeśli w ciągu 3 miesięcy nie powróci, jego niedokończone i zaplanowane fikcje zostaną usunięte. Strony nie przywróce bo to nie moja wina, że regulamin ma niedociągnięca, a poza tym pisałem kilka razy Andyiemu po tym nowym punkcie, że chce przejąć tą stronę. Jak mówiłem, ja już za dużo wymyśliłem by oddać tą stronę. I tak poza tematem rezygnuje z pisania SklepuTP PS Ja nie jestem dzicinny bo komentarze mogę usuwać kiedy chcę! Spoko ;] Po prostu piszę, z własnego doświadczenia ;] Masz rację. Nie układało się nam po przyjacielsku ale mam pytanie mógłbym napisać 14 odcinek sklepu(bo myśle, że mam fajny pomysł) Tytuł jest troche idiotyczny ale trudno ,, Japonia, czy to kraj złości, miłości, dogodnej wdzięczności, zawiłości, nieścisłości, sojuszów, eliminacji, dziwności i nietykalności?,, (Wiem tytuł dziwny ale miał być dłuższy) Mój neologizm jest wspaniały raczej nie bo to już jest skrót od,,Japonia, czy to kraj złości, miłości, dogodnej wdzięczności, zawiłości, nieścisłości, sojuszów, eliminacji, dziwności i nietykalności oraz kulturalnej anarchiczności czy też podłe zadanie Chrisa, które ujawnia szczęściarza pełnego zawziętości w dążeniu do wspólnej mądrości?,, wybierz, które lepsze! I jakbyś mógł mi napisać kto do tego odcinka odpadnie to ja go zacznę już pisać w Wordzie Ja Ci zrobie ten podpis ale wieczorem więc napisz Andiemu by już się nie fatygował Przecież ci napisałem na GG już;/ Ok zaraz zrobie Pan424 17:19, maj 24, 2010 (UTC) PS.Mógłbyś mi zrobić logo do Miasteczka Totalnej Porażki??Jasno pomarańczowe OKPan424 16:38, maj 25, 2010 (UTC) No nie wiem... jestem trochę zajęta. Odcinek byłby najwcześniej w poniedziałek wieczorem. Jak to nie przeszkadza, to mogę napisać. :D Sorry, że nie zrobiłem podpisu ale zaraz jeżeli napiszesz, że się zgadzasz wstawię fajną czcionkę. Podobają Ci się wyglądy moich postaci? No to super! postacie chyba mi dobrze wyszły ale czy nie uważasz, że Maddie/Jennifer ma dziwne nogi? Emma i Maddie może i są przeróbkami Courtney ale chyba jenie przypominają? Już jest pierwszy odcinek Show Totalnej Porażki. Przeczytaj go i wykonaj zadanie! Owen546 Jutro bedzie. Postać będzie jutro . I mam pomysł na kontynuację Sklepu ,,Studia Totalnej Porażki'' jeżeli jesteś zainteresowany: pisz '' Np. Jak nakręcić film? Popisy na stołówce, eksperyment naukowe, być jak kaskader, czy to a charakteryzacja? Oto kilka pomysłów z tego szerokiego tematu Tak będę pomocnikiem ale razej to nie będzie sezon w stylu założyciel Jacob i pomocnicy np. MikTDI tylko założyciele Jacob i MikTDI, a pomocnicy np. Justtin. I będziemy to razem pisać. Jak coś to już twoorzymy artykuł. A zrezygnowałem z Sklepu bo miałem dużo na głowie Teraz na sczęście mam już luz Dokonćz pogrubiać w tabeli eliminacji i w uczestnikach (też w tabeli) 9 dla chłopaków i 9 dla dziewczyn i napisz mi propozycje twoich uczestników 18 (mogą być z każdego sezonu) Nie to, że jestem nie miły ale w Studiach na początku 18 (może 20) uczestników. Niechciałbym też Tommyego. Nie to, że się rządze ale to takie moje uwagi! Nie jestem nieubłagany(podły) ale bez Tommyego. Nie wiem narazie przyjmijmy, że 18, może 20. Nie wiem, czy postacie od nas ale myślę, że na pewno Fretka i Alejando muszą być. Swoją drogą sprowadzimy Fretkę na złą drogę by była zła. Poza tym moim zdaniem lepsze są małe drużyny do takiego tematu jakim będzie to show Słuchaj po pierwsze ja chciałbym z tobą wybierać postacie bo jakoś nie widzę ani Beth ani Sadie w tym sezonie. Po drugie ja zajmę się wyglądem strony, a ty będziesz edytował tabelki. I po trzecie w dwóch dobrze nam się to będzie pisało szczególnie, że ustalimy 1 podsumowaniu finałową 11 Więc tak postać będzie dziś wieczorem. Sorry za obsuwkę ale to chyba nie będzie Cody bo ma trochę dziwne włosy ale coś podobnego. Jak chcesz mieć ułożone włosy: burza czy normalnie i jak bluzka. A i wstępne drużyny do rozwinięcia: * (jakieś) Taśmy: Duncan, Courtney, Bridgette, Owen i Alejandro * (jakieś) Fotele: Gwen, Trent, Lindsay, Heather, Harold (może?). Tak to moja propozycje dodaj kilka starych i mam pomysł by była w tym jeszcze Stefa. Podjełem decyzje że dłużej nie będe psuł twoich fikcji i rezygnuje z pisania Sklepu TP Postać będzie jutro! Sorry za obsuwkę. A ja się w tym gubię postaci 18 czy 20 bo ja się w tym gubię. A oczywiście Stefa nie wystąpi w Sklepie bo u nas będzie powstrzymywała Fretkę by nie zrobiła nic złego :) Tak mam y fajną fabułę Dobra już będe pisał do końca ten Sklep,ale Studia pisz sobie z Mikiem.Może jeszcze wróce do pisania na Zawody/Cyrk TP Zapraszamy do Kolonii TP OK.A mógłbym coś do tego podsumowania coś jeszcze dodać?Bo nie było wątków o tytule Ej, a zróbmy może wątek miłosny SonnyxJake, będzie zabawnie! :D A to, co ona taka nerwowa jest/była, to jeszcze się wyjaśni, czemu. I jak SirJ wygra zadanie, to bierze Soncię do drużyny, a jak Sonny wygra, to na odwrót. Chyba, że wygrają oboje... No nic, pożyjemy zobaczymy. Co Ty na to? :D Nie wiem, ale tylko tak mówię, jakby któreś z nas wygrało. Jakby wygrał ktoś inny, to... to jakoś się z tym ktosiem dogadamy. Teraz jak Nyani coś dopisze, to Soncia pójdzie szukać Jakie'go, a potem mu powie, dlaczego była taka nerwowa. Tylko uwaga, bo to będzie... em... głupie. Strasznie głupie. :P Taa, będą się obściskiwać za krzakami (<3), ale to dopiero za kilka odcinków, bo teraz to za wcześnie. Teraz mogą się co najwyżej spróbować pocałować, ale ktoś im przerwie, bo do obozu będą wołać na wyniki. Ooook?^^ Słuchaj ja dokończę ten odcinek sklepu ale zaraz. Ja też mam szkołę i swoje obowiązki, a poza tym też mam swoją fikcję, którą chce dokończyć. Ten odcinek dokończę dziś bądź jutro ale to chyba będzie koniec naszej współpracy. Nie chcę byś był na mnie zły bo niby się żądze ale nie zrobimy razem Studia Totalnej Porażki. Nie to, że jestem zły czy też coś ale jak ty mi ciągle będziesz pisał: a czemu jeszcze nie napisałeś to ja się zdenerwuję. Ja też mam swoje życie i obowiązki. Z tego powodu rezygnuje z pisania z Tobą tego sezonu. Jednak nie chce byś sobie pomyślał, że ja jestem dwulicowy czy coś w tym stylu. Po prostu nie chce być poganiany w pisaniu i dodawaniu odcinków. Z tego powodu proszę o usunięcie tejże fikcji ze strony głównej jako naszej współpracy. Ja tę zmienię i może z kimś innym ją napiszę ale na prawdę nie chce byśmy się na siebie pogniewali czy coś. Ja przedstawiłem swoje zastrzeżenia i myślę, że ja zrozumiesz. Tak odcinek sklepu będzie jak pisałem i kończymy naszą współpracę. Mam nadzieję, że nie masz do mnie o nic żalu. I to by było na tyle z mojej skromnej strony. Myślę, że zrozumiesz o co mi chodzi. Jeszcze raz proszę, żebyś zrobił to o co Cię proszę. Szkda, że tak wyszło ale studia chyba z kimś innym napisze Nie wiem co chcesz osiągnąć w zdaniu: Ej, nie bądź taki, ale to moja decyzja. Może nie odpisywałem ale nie zawsze mam na to czas Ja się nie boję. Po prostu koniec naszej współpracy STP jest moje bo to mój pomysł, moja inicjatywa i moje zadania. Więc to mój sezon. Możesz sobie mówić o mnie co chcesz ale to mój sezon Ciężko to mówić, ale moim okiem myślę, że Mik ma rację